


Время прошедшее настоящее

by Ker_Ri



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri
Summary: Баки больше не знает, кто он, но знает, что точно не тот, кем хочет быть





	Время прошедшее настоящее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The List of Things I Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954603) by [callmejude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude). 



Ты больше не тот человек, которого он знал. Ты иногда задаешься вопросом: а существовал ли вообще тот человек. О нем сохранились лишь воспоминания. Часть воспоминаний. Оружию не положено понимать, что они значат, но Стив рассказывает тебе. Рассказывает каждый день. Он щедр на фотографии и улыбки, он зовет тебя по имени, будто тебе позволено его иметь.

Ты пытался убить его. Ты помнишь это отчетливей, чем то, о чем говорит Стив. Ты помнишь, как замахнулся на него ножом. Помнишь, как стрелял ему в живот. Помнишь, как бил по лицу металлическим кулаком: снова и снова – бесконечно долго, пока он не позволил костям треснуть под твоими ударами. 

Но он любит тебя. Даже когда ему пришлось встать на твоем пути, он умолял не вынуждать его делать тебе больно. Тогда боль тебя не заботила, и казалось, что раня тебя, себя он ранил гораздо сильнее. А потом он сдался. Просил тебя убить его, а ты не смог. И ты даже не знал, почему. А теперь, кажется, знаешь.

Когда он нашел тебя несколько месяцев спустя, то обхватил твое лицо ладонями и назвал «Баки». Так он звал тебя на хелликэрриере, но тогда на это имя ничего внутри не отозвалось. Тогда, но не сейчас. И оттого, как он держал тебя, наружу рвались слезы. Ты не плакал десятилетиями.

Ты не уверен, но думаешь, что когда-то тоже мог его любить. Ты помнишь, что знал его, когда он был кем-то другим. Меньше и слабее. Да и ты сам тоже был другим. Ты держал его в объятиях, пока он спал. Ты помнишь, что порой его тело было чересчур горячим, а порой – чересчур холодным, и ты помнишь, как боялся, думая, что он умрет.

Ты больше не тот человек. Ты больше не можешь помочь ему. Сейчас он пытается помочь тебе, но у него не выходит. Ты не можешь стать прежним. Они вывернули тебя наизнанку и вырвали все, что делало тебя человеком. Теперь ты лишь оболочка. Без содержимого. Ты забываешь, какой сейчас год, и с трудом отвечаешь, когда люди обращаются к тебе. Оружию не позволено говорить, но Стиву нравится тебя слушать.

Хотя нормально разговаривать ты все еще не умеешь. Ты понимаешь это, потому что порой во время беседы Стив замолкает и хмурится. Ты ненавидишь, когда такое происходит. Он заслуживает лучшего. Он заслуживает того человека, за которого принимает тебя. Того, кто не спал всю ночь, лишь бы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Того, кто любил его.   
Ты хочешь любить его снова.

Возможно, ты уже любишь его. Ты хочешь, чтобы он был счастлив. Хочешь, чтобы он был в безопасности. Но все равно ты больше не тот, кого он хочет видеть рядом с собой. Ты не заслуживаешь любить его. И совершенно точно не заслуживаешь его любви к тебе.

Баки не позволил бы тебе быть рядом с ним. Баки убил бы тебя, чтобы защитить Стива. Хотел бы и ты сделать то же самое для Стива. Но Стив тебе не даст. Он знает, когда ты напуган, когда ты злишься на себя. Он не выпустит тебя из виду. Иногда по ночам он спит рядом, в твоей постели, его пальцы переплетены с пальцами на твоей правой руке.

Ты не достоин его, и ты знаешь это. Ты уверен, что остальные тоже знают. Уилсон, и Старк, и даже Таша. Единственный, кто этого не осознает, – сам Стив.

Баки тоже знает. Баки ненавидит тебя, потому что это с тобой сейчас Стив. А Баки не может вернуться, не может защитить его. Все, что досталось Стиву, – лишь призрак того человека, который семьдесят лет назад был так важен для будущего Капитана Америки.

Ты хочешь быть Баки – и ты пытаешься. Ты пытаешься изо всех сил, но Стив может заметить, что это изнуряет тебя, и тогда ты не сможешь продолжать попытки. Ты не можешь помнить все, что помнит Стив. Ты даже можешь забыть поесть. Вымыть голову.

Баки заботился о Стиве, но Стив заботится о тебе. Даже тогда, когда не должен. Даже когда не может. Ты – лишь бесполезный груз на его шее.

Но он любит тебя. Любит, хотя ты не стоишь и капли его любви.

«Ты все что у него есть, понимаешь», – однажды ночью говорит тебе Баки. Не говорит. Это мираж – потому что все-таки ты соображаешь достаточно, чтобы понимать: его слова не могут быть правдой. Но он все еще здесь. Стоит у окна, в военной форме, которую ты смутно узнаешь, подбрасывает кепку в руках, потом опускает ее на подоконник.

Ты сгибаешь пальцы на металлической руке, а Баки сгибает на своей – из плоти и крови. Ты пялишься на него, но он только улыбается. А потом подмигивает. Если он так же смущен, как и ты, то явно не собирается это показывать.

«Друзья-то у него, конечно, есть, – уточняет он, – но ты другой. Особенный». Он кивает в твою сторону, и ты механически прослеживаешь его движение. Стив спит, свернувшись калачиком напротив тебя. У тебя сегодня был плохой день, он знал это, поэтому и не дал остаться на ночь одному.

Ты отводишь взгляд от Стива, но Баки продолжает смотреть. Он наблюдает, как Стив спит, и тебе хочется сказать, что ты сожалеешь.

«Он нуждается в тебе, – говоришь ты. – Я не то».

Баки пожимает плечами: «Так стань тем. Меня у него больше нет. Но есть ты».

«Прости», – говоришь ты наконец. После слов Баки тебе сложно не извиниться. Ты не смотришь на него, а тоже поворачиваешься к Стиву. Протягиваешь руку и гладишь его по волосам, и Стив тихо вздыхает во сне.

«Прости, я хочу быть тем самым. Но я делаю все только хуже».

«Ты сделаешь гораздо хуже, если оставишь его, – резко отвечает Баки. Ты не ожидал такое услышать. Ты поднимаешь глаза: Баки смотрит на тебя, и взгляд его холоден. – Ты не можешь оставить его. Ты нужен ему».

«Из-за меня ему больно. – Никогда раньше твой голос не звучал так несмело. – Я не могу вспомнить... ничего не могу вспомнить. Ему приходится заботиться обо мне».

Баки начинает смеяться, и ты не понимаешь, почему. «Думаешь, это первый раз, когда он о тебе заботится? – спрашивает он, и его голос теплеет. – Думаешь, он обо мне никогда не заботился? Он всегда был со мной, с детства. Без него ты никогда бы здесь не очутился».

«Когда он был болен...» – говоришь ты со значением, потому что осознаешь: если Стив все еще может заболеть, если его здоровье все еще слабое, ты никогда не сможешь сделать достаточно, чтобы спасти его.

«Да, – перебивает Баки. – Когда он заболевал. Когда совал свой нос куда не надо. Только тогда я на что-то и годился». Ты не понимаешь, что Баки имеет ввиду. По словам Стива, все совсем не так.

«Ты был его лучшим другом», – тихо говоришь ты и смотришь, смотришь почти не моргая, как спит Стив, потому что хочешь, чтобы Баки хоть немного, но гордился бы тобой, потому что сам Баки не упустил бы ни малейшей возможности насладиться спокойным сном Стива. – Он любил тебя».

«Да, любил, – отвечает Баки. Он садится на кровать рядом со Стивом и улыбается. – Чертов придурок любил меня больше, чем я заслуживал. И из-за этого не раз рисковал жизнью. А сейчас он любит тебя».

«Я тоже его не заслуживаю. – Твой голос остается тихим. – Я заслуживаю его меньше, чем ты когда-либо».

«Ну, – отзывается Баки. – Сделай с этим что-нибудь».

«Я не могу», – отвечаешь ты, и у тебя перехватывает дыхание, как тогда, когда Стив держал тебя и снова и снова называл Баки, пока ты наконец не позвал его самого по имени.

Баки нежно, почти невесомо проводит пальцами по волосам Стива. Тот мягко вздыхает, и вы оба улыбаетесь. «Я хочу кое о чем тебя спросить», – с теплотой говорит Баки. Он ни на секунду не отводит взгляд от Стива, и ты не сразу понимаешь, чего он от тебя хочет.

«Хорошо».

«Кто, по-твоему, достоин его?» – спрашивает он, медленно отворачиваясь от Стива.

Ты качаешь головой. Ты знаешь, что это не ты, но и кого-то еще вообразить не можешь тоже. «Никто», – отвечаешь ты наконец.

К твоему удивлению, на лице Баки появляется улыбка. «Бинго», – говорит он, и ты хмуришься. Ты не совсем понимаешь, почему он так отреагировал. Баки продолжает: – Смотри, Стив самый хороший человек из всех, кого я знаю. А на свете много хороших людей. Но Стив лучший. Иногда мне сложно подобрать слова, чтобы описать, какой он. Понимаешь меня, да?»

Ты киваешь.

«Хорошо. И самое важное – он готов дать тебе шанс, и до тех пор, пока он... пока ты знаешь, что нет никого, кто был бы его достоин, ты сам можешь постараться стать достойным».

«Я никогда не смогу стать достаточно хорошим», – говоришь ты, наблюдая, как Баки легонько касается Стива – так, как у тебя самого никогда не получалось.

«Не сможешь, – подтверждает Баки с усмешкой. Он наблюдает за сном Стива с почти священным благоговением. Левой рукой трогает его лицо, и ты неловко сжимаешь свой металлический кулак. Баки продолжает: – И никто никогда не сможет. Но он любит тебя. И ты лучше всех знаешь, как это важно».

«Ты знаешь это лучше», – замечаешь ты, и Баки грустно улыбается.

«Хех, ну, если помнишь, меня больше нет».

«Да, точно. У меня дерьмово с воспоминаниями», – невесело шутишь ты, и Баки смеется. Говорит, встречаясь с тобой глазами: «Он любит тебя. Пойми это. Именно поэтому ты так чертовски важен и нужен». – В его словах сквозит угроза. Ты киваешь, и Баки перемещается на постели, чтобы склониться над тобой.

«Ты любишь его. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь это, но ты его любишь».

Ты киваешь снова, и Баки улыбается. Он трогает твое лицо, почти так же осторожно, как трогал Стива. Но такие прикосновения не для тебя, и поэтому ты отшатываешься.

«Для него лучше быть с тобой», – возражаешь беспомощно, но Баки качает головой.

«Мертвый человек никогда не сможет стать лучше себя живого. – У тебя щемит в груди, и Баки прижимается лбом к твоему лбу: – Никто никогда не будет достаточно хорош для Стива Роджерса, ты знаешь это. Но он тебя любит, и именно поэтому ты для него лучше других».

Ты пытаешься отстраниться, но Баки прижимает тебя к спинке кровати.

«От тебя сейчас зависит его безопасность», – говорит он, и голос его мягок и добр, и этого ты тоже не заслуживаешь. Не заслуживаешь разрешения Баки. Его понимания.

«Я... я пытался убить его...»

«Нет, – улыбка Баки полна сочувствия. – Не ты».

В твоих глазах слезы, и ты чувствуешь себя ужасно глупо. Ты даже не можешь понять, о чем говорит Баки.

«Что?»

Баки усмехается, тихо и грустно: «Ты можешь не быть мной, но ты и не тот человек. Больше нет».

Ты качаешь головой, хватаешь его за рубашку, сжимаешь в горсти жетоны. Смотришь на них и хмуришься. Отпечатанное на них кажется чуждым. На тебе, как на имуществе, высечена информация на внутренней стороне пластины в левом плече, но жетоны – это что-то иное.

«Во мне больше Солдата, чем тебя».

«Если бы это было так, – отвечает Баки, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться твоих волос, – ты бы не лежал сейчас рядом со Стивом, переживая, что недостаточно хорош для него».

«Но... но я помню...»

«Ты помнишь убийства. Я тоже убивал, ты знаешь. Но ты помнишь и другое. Как в четыре ночи укладывал его в ванну со льдом, потому что у него опять поднялась температура почти до сорока».

«Это был не я», – ты говоришь настойчиво, но слова звучат беспомощно.

«Но ты помнишь, не так ли? – спрашивает Баки, удерживая твое лицо. – Так же, как и все остальное». Его прикосновения напоминают прикосновения Стива – в тот день, когда он нашел тебя. Объятия не заслужены ни тогда, ни сейчас. Ты чувствуешь, как по щекам текут слезы, но боишься издать хотя бы звук и крепко сжимаешь челюсти.

«Сейчас ты совсем другой человек, и Стив знает это». – Нет, не знает, хочешь ты возразить. Если бы он знал, то никогда, никогда бы не заснул рядом с тобой. Баки мотает головой, словно ты говорил вслух: «Он знает, и все равно продолжает любить, он же упрямый осел».

«Я не заслуживаю его, – отрывисто произносишь ты, слова кажутся слишком громкими, оседают комком в горле. – Не заслуживаю ничего».

«Не дай тебе бог сказать это при Стиве. – В голосе Баки слышится поддразнивание. – Он будет рвать и метать». И чтобы тебя дружески дразнили – тоже не заслуживаешь. Ты пихаешь Баки в грудь, но он не отодвигается.

Задушенный всхлип срывается с твоих губ, и Баки тянется вперед и сцеловывает его.

Он должен тебя ненавидеть. Ты отнял у него Стива, ты отнял у него его жизнь. Ты словно вобрал и стократно умножил все самое худшее, что было в нем, ты как монстр Франкенштейна, но Баки продолжает тебя удерживать, гладить по волосам и целовать так, будто перед ним не ты, а Стив.

Ты не достоин всего этого, но жаждешь так отчаянно, что цепляешься за Баки, как за спасательный круг, целуя в ответ, вкладывая в поцелуй все, что у тебя есть, потому что если это прощение, то ты хочешь, чтобы оно длилось и длилось. Так долго, как Баки сможет его давать.

Когда Баки отстраняется, ты тянешься к его губам. Ты жалок в своей нужде, но он только улыбается, легонько касаясь твоего лица. «Он любит тебя, – повторяет Баки, зачесывая тебе волосы за уши. – Он любит тебя, любит не смотря ни на что».Ты трясешь головой, продолжаешь тянуться за поцелуем. Сейчас его слова лишены смысла, они – возможно, со временем – будут что-то значить, если он дарует тебе прощение.

«Не беспокойся, – шепчет Баки тебе в шею. – Он всегда простит тебя. Он всегда... Что бы ты ни сделал».

«Подожди, – просишь ты, дыхание у тебя срывается. – Подожди. Это не... это неправильно».

Ты чувствуешь смешок Баки у горла, совсем беззлобный, и чувствуешь вкус своих слез во рту. «Стив слишком хороший человек, иногда во вред себе». Баки целует тебя в ключицу, и у тебя начинает кружиться голова.

Ты не понимаешь, что у тебя стоит, до тех пор, пока его рука не оказывается на твоем члене, с силой проводит по нему. «Никто никогда не будет достаточно хорош для него, – тихо говорит Баки, целуя тебя в грудь. – Но это не значит, что ты для него не хорош».

«Я... я так хочу... » – ты давишься словами, потому что не знаешь, что сделал, чтобы заслужить все это: прощение, доверие. Всего слишком, чересчур. Баки никогда никого не подпускал к Стиву. А ты в тысячу раз хуже всех тех, с кем он дрался ради Стива.

«И у тебя все получится, – уверенно отвечает Баки. – Ты будешь добр к нему, будешь хорошим для него. Ты ему нужен». Ты мотаешь головой, возражения просятся наружу, но Баки не дает тебе сказать ни слова: «У него нет меня, но у него есть ты».

Ты снова хочешь спорить, но прежде чем у тебя получается, Баки обхватывает губами твой член, и ты только и можешь что открыть рот. Мысли рассеиваются – не уловить, и все, что срывается с губ, пока Баки отсасывает тебе, – лишь тихие стоны.

Ты пытался убить его. Ты пытался убить его много раз, а Баки продолжает думать, что у тебя еще есть будущее. Баки, который любит Стива больше всего на свете, который почти умирал за него несколько раз, пока и в самом деле не умер, который неделями оставался рядом, чтобы убедиться, что Стив пережил очередную ночь.

Он любит Стива больше, чем ты сможешь когда-либо полюбить. Но он любит и тебя тоже. Ты понимаешь это, наблюдая, как он смотрит на тебя из-под ресниц, лаская языком твой член. Он любит тебя, и он хочет простить тебя, потому что ты не виноват в том, кто ты есть. И он хочет, чтобы ты знал это.

Руки начинают трястись, и ты хватаешь его за волосы. Ты хочешь сказать ему, чтобы он остановился, но тебе так хорошо, в глазах щиплет, и ты толкаешься ему в горло. Он стонет, будто и в самом деле желает тебя, и ты вторишь ему. Твои руки напряжены, и когда ты чувствуешь, как тянешь металлическими пальцами его волосы, то тебя бросает в дрожь. Но он спокоен. Он впивается ногтями своей левой руки в твое бедро, и ты задыхаешься.

Ты запрокидываешь голову и вбиваешься в его рот. Он расслабляет горло, доверяя тебе. Так не должно быть. Он должен ненавидеть тебя, но ты знаешь, что в нем нет ненависти. Ты знаешь это, но не знаешь – почему. Ты получаешь гораздо больше, чем заслуживаешь, и – господи – как же тебе хорошо. Ты должен остановиться, сейчас же, но ты не хочешь, не хочешь – и не заставляешь себя.

Баки думает, что ты достоин Стива, но в этом нет никакого смысла. Тебе трудно мыслить связно. Но тебе начинает казаться, что, возможно, все правильно. Да, ты не достоин, у Стива должны быть нормальные отношения, ясные, понятные для всех. Но таких у него не будет, потому что не в них он нуждается – а в тебе.

И Баки знает это, ты уверен. Баки прощает тебя, потому что считает, что должен, пусть это и глупо. Прощает, потому что Стив любит тебя и всегда будет любить. И хотя на свете нет человека, который оказался бы достоин Стива, ты – тот человек, с которым Стив хочет быть, а только это и важно, в конце-то концов.

 

Ты просыпаешься резко, еще воображая – на долю секунды – что кончаешь Баки в горло, когда понимаешь, что Стив обнимает тебя.

– Баки? – шепчет он. – Баки, господи, ты в порядке? Ты весь в поту.

Тебе хочется засмеяться, но так приятно слышать, как он зовет тебя по имени, что ты тянешь его к себе, целуешь в губы, голодно, пока он не отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться.

– Б-Баки, что?.. – спрашивает Стив. Дыхание у него заполошенное. И ты видишь, как он покраснел, даже в затемненной комнате. Ты можешь вспомнить, как он краснел раньше, с головы до пояса, и откуда-то знаешь, что и сейчас ничего не изменилось.

– Я люблю тебя, – говоришь ты уверенно, потому что пусть ты и не заслуживаешь его, теперь это неважно.

А важно то, чего заслуживает сам Стив. А он определенно заслуживает знать.

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. автора: название текста The List of Things I Used to Be взято из песни Mineshaft авторства Dessa
> 
> Прим. пер: целиком цитата: The list of things I used to be is longer than the list of things I am  
> Жанром бы указала: катарсис)


End file.
